Transmission XX760S-YX
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" |valign="top" style="padding:5px;"| Transmission XX760S-YX Encryption Code: Delta-Shift-Lima Public Key: N/A From: Colonel Braxton Lemoyne, UNSC Army, Special Warfare Group Five To: Colonel Urban Holland, UNSC Army, Special Warfare Group Three Subject: New Guy Classification: Eyes Only Colonel Holland, I am sure by now that you have realized the delicate situation we currently find ourselves in. It’s tricky business, dealing with Sierras, but you know all about that. Frankly, I’m surprised you were one of the first to express interest in this matter, but I’m glad you were in line. Otherwise she might have picked Ackerson, and we both know he doesn’t need more than one. Besides, the evidence I’ve managed to scrape together suggests that a working relationship between the Sierra in question and Ackerson would be tedious at best – see the attached file on Halsey and Stockholm Syndrome. The Battle of Skopje is but one of many instances where the relationship between Spartan and non-Spartan personnel has been less than ideal. I’d like to shed some light on the events leading up to the conflict, as I’m sure you’re interested in what caused the blowup. Sierra-052 was deployed to Sector 3 on the continent Krusevo to assist with the destruction of a crashed Prowler’s navigation data, as per the Cole Protocol. Due to a severe lack of communication between separate divisions within Section III, Sierra-B170 was tasked with the same objective, her previous assignment having concerned ONI evac out of ATLATL and ANKULE Bases on the adjacent Bitola continent. The two encountered each other at the crash site and proceeded to form a two-man team despite the obvious questions an unfamiliar Spartan’s presence must have raised. According to 052, they then fought their way through Covenant infantry to reach the nearest evac point. Sierra-B170 was critically wounded en route by plasma fire; 052 carried her for the rest of the journey, approximately fifteen klicks. B170 flatlined at 1747 hours, shortly before arrival at the evac point. 052 boarded an Albatross dropship with her body in tow and was promptly ordered by Marine Gunnery Sergeant Alfonso Del Valle to remove the body; reasons cited were lack of space for the body plus MJOLNIR gear and the effect the sight of a dead Spartan would have on other personnel. 052 refused to comply with the order and displayed near-violent behavior when Del Valle’s Marines began to remove the body. Witness accounts plus images culled from helmet cam feeds depict Del Valle drawing his sidearm in an attempt to exert his authority. After the body was removed from the dropship, 052 ceased hostile behavior, but continued to demonstrate contempt for Del Valle after the incident. See my notes regarding Private August Henley’s testimony. Del Valle was court-martialed for violating the Mawaziki Protocol, which states that no piece of MJOLNIR gear is to be left intact if Covenant access to a Spartan’s body is possible. It is unknown whether B170’s gear was recovered by Covenant forces or destroyed in the glassing that followed the battle’s conclusion. Sierra-052’s exposure to S-III, though slight (he initially believed her to be a fellow Spartan-II, albeit from a later class), was enough to catapult him straight into Beta-5. That’s where you came in. I won’t lie to you, Urban, I’m not sure what to make of this one. He’s solid as they come, a one-man army, but he’s opinionated. See the files SURGEON sent my way – until now, a Two in favor of colonial sovereignty has been unheard of. Hardly an Innie sympathizer, but that alone is enough to make half of Command piss its pants. An outlier in terms of disposition; undeniably capable of extreme violence, but oddly drawn to the more “boring” aspects of civilian life. (Fascinated with what must seem like another species?) Minor indicators of post-traumatic stress present, but insufficient for a diagnosis. Likes to run his mouth. You’ll have a fine time getting him set up with a team, I’m sure. Halsey’s certainly going to squirm if she finds out we’ve nabbed one of hers, but that’s not my worry. We can’t make him disappear like Ambrose. He’ll be active duty – he’ll just be, for all intents and purposes, inaccessible to anyone but yourself and a few others. Rest assured, Ackerson won’t suspect a thing. I only ask one thing of you, Urban, and it’s that you’ll be considerate when it comes to sticking him with your Threes. He’s a bit more sentimental than you’re used to dealing with. I hear Noble recently lost their heavy. A259 is one of the few Threes I’d pick to have command over a Two, but that’s ultimately your decision. I leave it all in your capable hands. Category:Laconia